Jennifer's Rabbit
by Lao Tse
Summary: Sam and Rachel welcome a new addition to their family. The fifth part in my verse. Part of a big bang challange over at LJ.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is the fifth part of my verse, and I'll be posting the next part in a couple of days, this was a part of a big bang challenge I was a part off, on my LJ, you can find the rest of the story if you don't want to wait, there is also a fanmix for this story there and a piece if fanart there too.

**Title:** Jennifer's Rabbit  
><strong>Author:<strong> LaoTse4  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M/15+  
><strong>Length:<strong> 5431/15 494  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The fifth part in a serie. Sam and Rachel's family gets bigger, when something unexpected happens.

Let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy this one. I'll be working on my other stories.

**Jennifer's Rabbit**

_[1/3]_

It was like any other late Friday night, Sam had been working late, and he knew that Rachel had been out on auditions. He walked in to their bedroom and he was about to just get out of his clothes and then sleep, and not waked up until the next morning but as soon as he had stepped inside the room he saw how Rachel was asleep on the bed, fully dressed with her laptop laying next to her. Sam slowly walked up to her, he ran one of his hands over her hair before he moved a couple of lose locks form her face, he placed a small kiss on her cheek, "babe," he whispered, he had a smile on his face.

Sam removed the laptop from the bed and placed it on the table next to the bed as he kept an eye on Rachel, as she started to move and wake up a bit more.

"Sorry," Rachel said, she looked up at Sam, and she let out a yawn, and used the back of her hand to move some of the eye gunk from her eye, "what time is it?" she asked and tried and sit up, once again yawning, before blinking couple of times before her eyes were focused on Sam.

"It's late," Sam replied and he began to pull out his shirt from his pants and smiled at Rachel as he pulled the shirt over his head, "you should get out of those clothes," Sam said and nodded in Rachel's direction.

Rachel got up from the bed and she walked over to where Sam was standing, he had started to unzip his pants and Rachel, had a smile on her face as she walked over to him, she hooked her fingers in the belt loops on his jeans and Rachel pulled him closer, "Or maybe you can help me," Rachel whispered against his lips. She moved one of her hands and she traced the outline of his abs, before slowly running her hand down the small string of hair.

Sam felt the warm air that left Rachel's mouth as she spoke to him, against his own lips, her linked his own hands together and he let his hands rest on the small of her back, as Sam closed the small gap between them, his lips moved with Rachel's he slowly took her lower lip between his teeth and pulled a little on it when he moved them back to the bed, he saw that they were closed to the bed, and spun them around. Sam backed the last couple of steps and as the bed hit the back of his legs, he fell backwards holding Rachel in place.

Both of them let out a laugh as they landed on the bed, Sam turned the around, he placed one of his jean clad legs between Rachel's legs, Sam captured Rachel's lips with his own in a kiss, he used his tongue to ask Rachel to deepen the kiss.

Rachel let out a small gasp, as she felt the pressure form Sam's leg against her center, and that was what Sam needed to deepen the kiss, tongues were moving together, exploring each other's mouths. Sam moved one of his hands along the side of Rachel's ribcage, he slowly took her shirt with him, as his hand moved, Rachel's stomach was exposed, Sam slowly kissed down her body, he stopped and nipped on the skin, and he circled her belly button with his tongue.

He sat up, and he pulled Rachel, with him, he took the hold of her shirt and pulled it over her head and he threw it to the other side of the room, his eyes locked with Rachel's, "you are so beautiful," he whispered as his fingers moved over her upper arms and along her collarbone and down her chest, with his other hand, Sam unhooked Rachel's bra, he used both of his hands to slowly move the bra away from her body, he laid both of them back on the bed, Sam was hovering over Rachel, he used his right hand to move the bra straps one at the time of her shoulders, as he did he placed kisses on her skin, and at times he dragged his lips against the skin.

Rachel arched her back as she felt how Sam kissed her skin, and moved his hands over her body, his fingers were callus after his guitar playing, but Sam knew what he was doing, he had always known how her body would react to his touches. She dug her fingers into his back as he began to take her bra off, as he began to kiss down her body, her fingers, were running through his hair. Rachel pulled on Sam, trying to get him to move up towards her. She felt how Sam smiled against her skin, "Sam," Rachel said, in a low voice, "Please," she begged him, and she felt how Sam began to kiss her stomach.

Sam took one of Rachel's breasts in his hand, he used his thumb to circle the nipple, and he put his lips around the other nipple and he circled it with his tongue before he took it between his teeth a slowly began and pull on it, Rachel let out a moan, her hands found Sam's back and he felt how her hands were moving up and down his back and at times her nails would be digging in to his back.

Rachel moved her hands from Sam's back and she started to tug in his jeans, she wanted them off, there was so much more she wanted form this than a really heave make out session, she felt how Sam used one if his hands to slowly pull down the sweatpants that Rachel had been wearing before she fell asleep, as he pulled down her pants, Rachel began to pull down his jeans from and when his pants had reached about his knees, she noticed that he was trying to kick them off.

Sam was pulling down Rachel's pants when he felt how she was trying to get his jeans off and he help the best he could, and as soon as his pants had reached he knees he began to kick them off and as he did, he pulled Rachel's sweatpants down and help her out from the, he hover over her, she was just dressed in her panties and he was just wearing his boxers, he felt the erection pulsing, and he knew that Rachel would feel it as soon as he lowered himself down. He used his left hand to slowly squeezed her breast before he took her nipple between his fingers again and gently tugged on it as he kissed down her stomach, he placed kisses along the hem of her panties and he used his free hand to pull her underwear down, and he smiled against her skin as he looked at Rachel, who laid completely naked in front of him.

Rachel took a hold off the waistband of Sam's boxers that he was wearing and she pulled the down, and as she did, she had a small smile, her night was about to get as good as it almost did every Friday, and most of the other nights when neither of them were to tiered for this. Rachel took Sam's erected penis in her hand, and she wrapped her hand around it and she moved her hand up and down with small motion, she sat up, Sam wrapped one of his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him, he used his other hand to slowly run his fingers through her wet folds, Rachel let out a moan, as Sam entered her with one of his fingers, it didn't take long until he pulled the finger out and pushed two fingers inside of her, he used his thumb to circle her clit, she latched her mouth against his shoulder and bit down on the skin to keep her from scream.

Sam slowly pushed Rachel back, and as she laid on her back under him, trying to create some friction between them, Sam looked her in the eyes, "I love you so much," he whispered before he pulled out his fingers, and he began reached for the drawer on their bedside table, to grab a condom, Rachel put one of her hands over his hand, and she looked him in the eyes shaking her head, "Are you sure?" Rachel just nodded her head.

He slowly guided the tip of his dick, to her entrance, he ran it up and down the wet slit a couple of times, before he slowly entered her, Sam felt the walls grab around his penis as he slowly moved in and out, Rachel met every motion he was doing with one of her own, her hands were moving all over his back, Sam let out a grunt as he pushed inside of her again, his mouth was working on Rachel's neck, he was sucking and nipping the skin, he felt the nails on Rachel's hands against his back, at times they were digging inside of the skin other times she used them to scratch his back.

Rachel arched her whole body as Sam found one of her spots, he had learned pretty quickly what she had needed but in the beginning it all had been really awkward and Rachel hadn't told him what she liked, and she closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of what Sam was doing to her, she bit down on his shoulder mad she pulled him closer, and she let out a muffled scream as she was about to come.

It didn't take long for Sam to come after Rachel came, her walls clutched around him and it was what it took for him to come too, his breathing was a bit uneven as he slowly pulled himself out of her, Sam rolled to the side and he pulled Rachel closer to him, he let her rest her head against his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. Sam placed a kiss on the top of her head, "I love you so much and if I wasn't already engaged to you I would ask you to marry me."

Rachel looked up at Sam with a small smiled playing over her lips, "and I love you and I would have said yes if I hadn't already agreed to marry." Sam leaned down and captured Rachel's lips in a small kiss.

/

Sam walked in to the bedroom that he shared with his girlfriend, well his fiancée of year but he still couldn't believe that they were engaged. He saw her sitting there on the bed, Sam couldn't tell if she was happy or sad, all he saw was that she was holding on to something and that she had tears in her eyes.

"Babe," Sam said as he kneeled down in front of her taking the stick that she was holding without looking at it and placed it on the table beside the bed, "Rachel," Sam looked in to her big brown eyes, "you have to tell me what's going on."

"I'm pregnant," Rachel replied, and Sam's face broke out in a big smile, he was going to be a father.

"I'm going to be a father," Sam said, he moved one of his hands and placed it on the back of Rachel's head, his fingers moved in her hair as he closed the gap between them, his lips moved against hers, he was smiling in to the kiss, "we are going to be parents," Sam move a but backwards and looked down on Rachel's flat stomach, he couldn't believe that he and Rachel had created a together, he placed both of his hands on her stomach, "I still can't believe this."

"You're not mad?" Rachel asked and she closed her eyes before she rested her head against Sam's shoulder, she had been shocked when she had seen the pink line at the pregnancy test that she had bought, she had been late and she was never late.

"Why would I be mad?" Sam asked, he couldn't understand why Rachel would ask a question like that, "I love you and we are getting married."

"I know but this was not how we had this planned," Rachel said and she sat up reaching for Sam's hands, Sam interlocked their fingers when Rachel had taken his hands in her own, "we were going to get married and you would find a job and I would have been in a couple of Broadway plays."

"You can't plan things like this," Sam said and he stood up and he placed both of his hands around Rachel's head and he leaned down, he captured her lips with his own. Their lips were moving together, Rachel's lips were as soft as they always were.

"I know that," Rachel said and rested her head against his shoulder as she had broken the kiss, "but I don't know if we are ready for this."

"We might not be ready now but we will be ready when the baby comes," Sam said, he was running his hands through Rachel's hair.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so," Sam said and smiled at her and pecked her on the lips.

/

"Sam," he looked up as he saw Rachel sat down on the bed, he rested one of his hands on her stomach, and he used his thumb to caress her stomach.

"What?" He asked as he smiled at her, he still remembered last night and it had been a pretty good night, just thinking about what was about to happen to them.

"I have an appointment today," Rachel said and she looked down on her hands, as she spoke, "I was hoping that you would be able to join me."

Sam sat up; he ran his hand over his hair, "what time is it?" he looked to the bedside table to see what time it was.

"Two hours," Rachel said, she bit her lip as she looked at him, "I'm sorry that I didn't say anything last night but I kind of had a lot on my mind."

"Just let me get in the shower and a mug of coffee," Sam said and he sat up, his leg hanging over the edge of the bed, feet resting on the floor, "and after that we will be leaving," Sam got up from the bed, he walked over to the closet and took out a shirt and a pair of pants, he threw it on the bed, "you can always start the coffee, I know how you are about your caffeine."

"Sam," Rachel said and she let out a small sigh as she looked at her boyfriend, he was standing in the doorway, in just his boxers as he was on his way to the bathroom to take his morning shower, "I have to make some changes to my diet from now on and that includes coffee."

"But I still can have my coffee, so go fix that, woman," Sam called at her as he walked away, and Rachel could hear his melodic laugh as he was walking in to the bathroom, she just shook her head, Sam was surely one of kind and she was happy that he had taken this as well as he had.

Rachel pulled her hair back in to a bun, as she left their bedroom and walked to the kitchen she started the coffee and she opened the door to the fridge and she tried to find something she would make for the to eat before the left.

Rachel had no idea how long she had been standing looking in the fridge, she felt a pair of arms circle around her waist, and "So what are you making me for breakfast?" Sam asked before he placed a kiss on her cheek, Sam's hands rested on her stomach before Rachel turned around and she wrapped her arms around his neck, she leaned her head up a little and Sam leaned down and placed kissed her lips a couple of times.

"I don't really know," Rachel said and smiled at him, "I could make you an omelet if you want but I was thinking about just take a sandwich and a glass of juice."

"I'll just take some cereal," Sam said as he reached for the box of almond milk in the fridge.

/

The two of the sat in a waiting room at a clinic, waiting to go in and see the doctor, Sam was playing with Rachel's fingers, with his left foot bouncing up and down on the floor, Rachel looked over at him, shaking her head a little.

"You need to calm down," Rachel said, as she placed her free hand on Sam's thigh trying to stop him from bouncing his leg, it made her more nervous, "it's nothing to be afraid off," Rachel was looking at him.

Sam let out a small breath of air, "I know," Sam said and he ran his hand over his face, he closed his eyes, "but I'm going to be a dad."

"I know that Sammy," Rachel said and she smiled at him, she could tell that he was excited and nervous about what was happening, she was feeling the same, "but it's just a checkup, it's just an ultra sound and making sure that everything is as it should."

Rachel stood up when she heard her name being called, she looked at Sam, "are you coming with me or are you going to wait here?"

"I'll come with you," Sam said and he stood up, and he reached for Rachel's hand and he intertwined their fingers as they followed the doctor to the exam room.

"Ms. Berry, you can sit down on the cot," the doctor said and she grabbed a couple of gloves to put on, "and you can sit down on the chair next to the bed if you want?"

"Thanks," Sam said and he help Rachel sit down on the cot, before he pulled the chair over and sat down next to her, and Sam took her hand in her own.

"This might be a little cold," the doctor said as she put some gel on Rachel's stomach, she moved the ultrasound over the stomach, "it looks like you are pregnant but from what you told me you already knew that."

"Yes, I had a feeling after that home pregnancy test," Rachel said and looked at the doctor as Sam helped her dry of the gel, "I just wanted to have it confirmed."

"As I said you are pregnant," the doctor said and smiled at her, "and I guess that you are the father," she said as she looked over at Sam. Sam sat there with one of his hands placed on Rachel's stomach, slowly stroking it with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," he said but he didn't look away, he was smiling as his eyes locked with Rachel's, "I can't wait until we have a little Rachel in our home."

"Sam, you don't know if it's a girl or a boy," Rachel said and she placed one of her hands over Sam's hand that was resting on her belly, "so how far along am I?"

"I would say that you are about five weeks," the doctor said and looked over at the couple, "I'll book you for a new appointment in about three weeks." Rachel nodded her head, "you are feeling alright, no morning sickness or anything tiredness?"

"No," Rachel said and shook her head, "the only reason I thought that I was pregnant was because I was late."

"Okay, just give me a call I anything changes before your next appointment but you should be doing fine," the doctor said and she handed Rachel a note with the next appointment.

"Can I get some pictures of this ultrasound?" Sam asked and he looked over at the doctor, with a smile on his lips, he was biting on his lower lip as he looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Of course," she said and she looked at Sam, "But you do know that there isn't much that you can see right now."

"Yeah," he said and he blinked a couple of times "But it's my baby in there."

"I'll print you some copies."

The couple had made it home, and Rachel sat down on the couch curling up with a warm cup of tea, and Funny Girl in the DVD-player, she was waiting for Sam to come over to the couch, she needed her man to cuddle with her.

Sam sat down and pulled Rachel's feet up on his lap, and he started to rub them as he was watching the TV, he wanted to let out a small laugh when he realized that they were watching Funny Girl, "Rach, sweetie," Sam said and he looked over at her, Sam could see that she already had tears in her eyes, she was always crying when she was watching the movie and Sam still could remember the first time they had watched it together, "how many times have you seen this movie this last week?"

"I don't know, but I don't care," Rachel said and she turned around and she laid down her head on his lap, and Sam began to play with her hair.

"When are we going to tell out parents?" Sam asked and he leaned down and placed a kiss on Rachel's forehead, "I don't know if I'll be able to keep it in if my mother calls."

"You don't have to lie to her," Rachel said a smiled at Sam as she tilted her head backwards, "just let me talk to her when she calls."

"Rachel, she will ask to talk to me," Sam said and he nuzzled his nose against her, "and I think that we should tell them."

"We will tell them," Rachel said and she placed one of her hands on his cheek and she rubbed her thumb over his upper lip, "I just want to get through the first trimester."

"I know that the doctor said that the risk for miscarriage is the biggest during that time but it's our parents, they should know," Sam said and he had kissed her thumb, "and we both know that your dads will come here in about a month."

Rachel closed her eyes and nodded her head, "I know and they will know that something is up if I don't have the wine they will bring for dinner," she let out a small sigh, "do you think that you will be able to get both of your parents here at the same time?"

"I can try and call them and ask if they would want to come," Sam said and he had a small smile on his face.

"Just tell them that my dads are coming here and that we would love for all of them to be here together," she said as she sat up, the movie was forgotten about even if it was Funny Girl, "and if you don't think that you will be able to get Josef and Tammy here, let me talk to them," she looked in to Sam's green eyes, "we both know how much they love me."

"I know," Sam said and he let out a breath and shook his head, "Sometimes I think they like you better than me."

"Oh, they like me better than you," Rachel said and laughed a little, "but then again my dad loves you, I think he was happy to find someone that shared his interests."

"And I guess that my mum sees you as the daughter she never had," Sam said and smiled at Rachel, "and now they all are going to get someone to spoil," as soon as Sam had uttered those words both of them realized how spoiled their baby would be.

"We are going to need to set some ground rules for them," Rachel sighed, she had always known that her fathers would be spoiling any child she got and as she had gotten to know the Evans family over the years she had noticed that they were going to do the same.

"Yeah," Sam said as he ran a hand through his hair, he really needed to get his hair cut, "but we will have time before they are here to figure that out and let them know when they come next month."

/

Sam had woken up first, he knew that the last week had been though on Rachel, she had started her Monday morning by running to the bathroom, and she had thrown up, that had been the start of her morning sickness, and if they hadn't already known that she was pregnant Sam would have forced Rachel to take a home test, and after that go and see a doctor. Sam had done his best to try and get Rachel to call either her doctor or someone who could give her some tips on how to survive and what would help her.

He smiled as he looked over at her, Rachel did look peaceful now that she finally could get some rest, Sam leaned over and placed a kiss on Rachel's cheek, he got up from the bed, and he took the phone with him. He had promised Rachel that he would talk to his parents but he hadn't had the time yet, he looked around the room trying to find a shirt to put on, but he gave up after a few seconds, he could grab one later, he just needed to talk to his mother maybe it would be easier to talk to his father, he wouldn't be asking questions that Sam would rather not answer.

As he walked in to the kitchen to start breakfast he began to call his parents, Sam knew that they would be up; both of them were early raisers.

"Good morning," Sam said and he knew that whoever it was that had answered the phone would be able to hear the smile in his voice, "yeah we are both fine, mum," Sam wanted to let out a sigh he should have known that it was his mother that was going to pick up the phone, "no, that's not why I'm calling," talking to his mother could be a bit hard at times, Sam listened as he took out some fruits from the fridge, and he looked for a bowl, and he took one out from one of the cupboards and placed it on the bench, "mum, you can't talk to Rachel." Sam closed his eyes, and put a hand over them, "mum, listen to me."

Sam knew that he shouldn't have said the last part, but he needed his mother to stop talking and listen to what he had to say, Sam let out a smile when he saw Rachel walking in to the kitchen in their small two room apartment, he knew that they needed to find something bigger, but right now that wasn't what Sam was focusing on, he needed to his mother to listen to what he had to say, he walked over to Rachel, who was sitting down at the table, with her head resting on her hands, Sam placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Morning," he saw a small light in Rachel's eyes, "did you sleep better?" Rachel nodded her head, "good, I'll grab your breakfast."

"Thanks," Rachel said as she looked up at her boyfriend with a small smile, and she noticed that Sam was talking to someone on the phone, "who are you talking to?" Rachel saw how Sam shook his head, and she had an idea on who it was that he was talking to, "why don't you give me the phone and you'll finish our breakfast?"

"Thank you," Sam said and he walked over to Rachel and was about to hand her the phone, he placed a quick kiss on her lips, "it's my mum, just so you know," Sam said and he handed her the phone, "do you think that you can get her to listen to you," Rachel nodded her head and she placed a hand on Sam's arm.

"I'll tell her," Rachel said and smiled at Sam, and she noticed the look on his face, "not tell her tell her," Rachel shook her head, if she told Tammy that she was pregnant she would have had her dads on the other line and just tell her that she needed to take a call on the other line and tell he fathers before Tammy got the chance to call them and tell them.

"Thank you," Sam said and smiled at Rachel as he walked back to the stow and began with his omelet, and he watched how Rachel walked back to the bedroom, and Sam knew that the two of them would spend a lot of this day in bed, not that he would complain about spending the day in bed.

/

Rachel had walked back to the bedroom, she sat down on the bed and she snuggled up with some pillows, she listened to what Tammy had to say, she knew better than Sam how to talk to his mother, it was something that they had learned over the years, it appeared that Rachel as the daughter that Tammy never got, "I know that you have talked to my dads," Rachel said and she had a small smile on her face, she knew that Tammy was going to deny it but in the end both of them knew what the truth was and that was all that they needed to know, "and I know that you know that they are coming her in a couple of weeks," Rachel listened to what Tammy was saying to her, "and I know that Sam would love for both you and Joe to come here at the same time," Rachel heard the huff Tammy let out, "and I would love to have you hear too, some estrogen, it could get to be a bit much of the testosterone otherwise." Rachel had learned how to play this up for her mother in law, and it didn't take long until Tammy had agreed to come and visit when both Leroy and Hiram were there too, and Joe would be there too.

The two of them continued to talk and as soon as Rachel had hung up the phone, she saw Sam walking in to the bedroom, holding a tray and smiling at her, and Rachel shook her head, "come here," Rachel said and she stretched out her hand trying to get a hold of Sam, he walked to the bed and handed Rachel the tray with their breakfast before he crawled over the bed and cuddled up with Rachel, Sam kissed the top of her head before he leaned down and pulled up Rachel's shirt a little and kissed her stomach, it was still flat both this was something that Sam had done every night and every morning since he found out that Rachel was pregnant.

"So did you tell my mother?" Sam asked before he took a bite of his omelet, Rachel looked up at him, shaking her head a little.

"Of course I asked your mother to come and join us," Rachel said and she took a sip of her drink, "and she will be here and so will your dad and both of my dads."

"She doesn't know, that you are," Sam asked and made a motion with the hand that he held the fork in towards Rachel's stomach.

"No, as far as I know she doesn't know that she will be a grandma," Rachel said and smiled at him, "I didn't tell her about that, she will have to wait until they are here as long as you can keep your big mouth closed."

"Hey," Sam said and he swatted Rachel on her upper arm, "I don't have a big mouth."

"You kind of do. Don't hit me," Rachel said and she hit him on the back of his head, "I am pregnant here."

"So that's how it will be," Sam said and raised an eyebrow, Rachel let out a laugh, she was thankful that the two of them were still the same and that nothing had really changed between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Jennifer's Rabbit  
><strong>Author:<strong> LaoTse  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M/15+  
><strong>Length:<strong> 5230/15 494 

Let me know what you think. And thanks for your feedback.

**Jennifer's Rabbit**

_[2/3]_

A month had passed and it was time for both set of parents to come and visit the couple in New York, both of them had driven up to the airport to meet up with their parents, they had gotten a call letting them know that Leroy would be coming with a later flight, and that he would take a cab back to the apartment, Sam had seen Rachel let out a small sigh of relief when he had told them that, Sam had just laughed and told Rachel that he could have picked their parents up by himself but Rachel had looked at him like he was crazy.

"You can take it easy," Sam said as he saw Rachel sitting down at the red plastic benches that were placed around the waiting area at the airport, Sam saw how Rachel's leg were bouncing up and down and she was crossing her legs, "they won't be here for at least ten minutes if you need to go to the bathroom, you have the time," Sam smiled at Rachel, he had noticed that her visits to the bathroom had come more often than before the pregnancy.

"Don't," Rachel said as she glared at Sam, "I don't need to use the facilities," Sam wanted to laugh, but he had learned his lesson about a week earlier, Rachel's hormones were playing with them, and Sam knew better than say anything that would upset Rachel.

Rachel was dressed in loose fitting clothes; neither Rachel nor Sam wanted to give away the fact that she was pregnant on the airport, the reactions from Sam's mother and Rachel's father would lead to that everyone on the airport would know what was going on.

"I going to the bathroom," Rachel said and she stood up and walked passed Sam almost glaring at him when she saw the amused look on his face, "and don't say anything," she hit him on the back of his head, "and if they come here before I'm back don't say a word."

"I won't say anything," Sam said and made a motion with his hand over his lips as he was closing a zipper and that he was locking it and throwing the key away, "see."

"Samuel Josef Evans," Rachel said glaring at him, "just asked them how they are doing if I'm not back."

"I can do that," Sam said and smiled at her, "go to the bathroom and you should be back before they are here."

Rachel walked back from the bathroom, and she saw that her father and both of Sam's parents stood where Sam was standing and the four of them were talking. She plastered a smile on her face as she walked up to them. "Hello," Rachel said and she was pulled in for a hug by her father who smiled at her, "I hope you had a pleasant flight."

"We did," Hiram said and he let go of Rachel and she was pulled in for a hug by Sam's mother.

"It was great," Tammy said and she put her hands around Rachel's face as she looked at the younger girl, there is something different with you," Rachel saw the look on Sam's mother's face and she looked over at the blonde boy, waiting for him to say something.

"I don't think so," Rachel said and she smiled at her soon to be mother in-law, "I think that we should be heading back to the apartment," Rachel walked up to Sam and slapped the back of his head when neither of their parents was looking at them.

"What did I do?" Sam asked and he looked at Rachel with a confused look on his face as he took Rachel's hand.

"You could have helped me out with your mother back there," Rachel hissed between her teeth as he she shook her head.

"I'm sorry," Sam said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'll talk to her."

"Don't," Rachel said and she leaned her head against his shoulder as they continued to walk, "if you say something now she will know that something is up and that is not what we want."

"Okay," Sam said and they walked up to their parents, "the car is over here," Sam told them as he and Rachel took a left turn.

"You can wait here if you want," Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"That's nonsense," Hiram said as he took his hag, and Sam let out a laugh, he knew that both Rachel's fathers was a lot like Rachel and he loved it, "but if you don't mind I would love it if you would drop me off at the hotel first."

"Of course dad," Rachel said and she opened the trunk for him, "What about you?" she asked as he looked over at Joe and Tammy, "are you staying at the same hotel?"

"Sam didn't tell you?" Tammy asked and Rachel saw the surprised look on the older woman's face, and both of them turned to Sam.

"Sam," Rachel said and walked up to him, "is there something that you have forgotten to tell me?"

"Mom and dad are staying with us," Sam said and he looked down at his feet as soon as he had said those words, "I thought that I told you that."

"It's okay," Rachel said and she let out a small sigh and she looked over at both Mr. and Mrs. Evans, "of course you are welcome to stay but it might be a bit crowded."

/

Rachel was sitting at the table, Sam was passing around the food, she was looking at her glass her father had poured her some wine, and she hadn't had the heart to tell him that she wasn't going to have any, Rachel looked over at Sam, she reached for his hand, "Could you get me some water," she smiled at him, as he got up from the seat, Sam placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Is there anything else you want?" Sam had learned that Rachel could have some cravings that neither of them understood; Rachel shook her head, "Is there anyone else that would want something?" Sam was met with four heads shaking their heads; Leroy had taken a cab directly from the airport to Sam's and Rachel's apartment.

"Why haven't you had any of your wine?" Leroy asked and he looked at the still full glass that was seated in front of Rachel, "you know that this is an amazing sort, you would love it."

"I had a migraine attack a couple of days ago," Rachel said with a small smile, "I don't want to risk anything," she wasn't lying, she did have migraine a couple of days ago but that wasn't the reason behind her not drinking wine.

"Here," Sam said as he put down the bottle of water on the table, he brushed his hand against Rachel's back and he let his fingers rest on her stomach, he smiled at her, "everything okay?" Rachel nodded her head.

Rachel leaned closer to him, whispering, "I think we need to tell them," she blew some hot air against the shell of his air, Sam swallowed some air, and he nodded his head.

"Everything all right over there?" Hiram asked and he looked at over the couple, Sam nodded his head, he knew that this was payback from Rachel; he knew that she was teasing him; she wasn't going to sleep with him with his parents in the house.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Sam said and he wetted his lips, smiling at the, "actually," he wasn't sure on how you were going to tell your own parents and your girlfriends parents that they were about to be grandparents, "we have something that we would like to share with you."

"I knew it," Tammy said and she looked at Rachel, the younger of the two nodded her head.

"Don't tell them," Rachel said and she smiled at Tammy.

"What are you two talking about?" Leroy asked and he looked from Rachel to Tammy, waiting for either one of them to reply.

"You should have seen her at the airport," Tammy said and she smiled, Rachel was really thankful for that it seemed like Sam's mother was taking it so well, "she could have lit the whole thing up, she was glowing so much."

"No," both Hiram and Leroy said and both of them lifted their hands and put them over their mouths, "you aren't, are you?"

"Sam," Rachel said and looked at him, "maybe you should tell them even if I think all of them already know."

"Okay," Sam said and he sat down, he had stood up just before he was going to announce what he wanted to tell them, "Rachel and I are…"

"We're pregnant," Rachel said before Sam had a chance to complete the sentence.

"Are you sure?" Leroy asked and looked at Rachel; the young girl nodded her head.

"Yes, we are sure," Rachel said and both Sam and Rachel stood up, Sam moved so that he was standing behind Rachel, he smiled at their parents as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist, he linked his hands together as they rested on Rachel's stomach, "I'm about ten weeks along."

"That is why you have talked to me instead of Sam," Tammy said, and she pointed at them, Rachel let her head fall a little before she looked up at the woman.

"Yes," Rachel said and she smiled at her, "but I didn't want to tell you over the phone and I knew that my dads were going to be here this weekend so we thought we should tell the four of you together, that way no one would feel left out."

"This needs a celebration," Hiram said and smiled at them, "I'm so happy for the two of you, but why didn't you tell us that you wanted to start a family?"

"We weren't really planning to start a family," Rachel said and she leaned back in to Sam, who placed a kiss on her cheek, and he was moving his thumbs over her stomach, "but we couldn't be happier."

/

It hadn't been a problem telling their parents about the pregnancy and Rachel's morning sickness got a bit better after they had told them about the pregnancy, but if there was one thing that got worse, it was her cravings.

Sam wasn't sure on how many times Rachel had woken him up in the middle of the night because she needed a tofu-burger, right now, and with right now most of the times it meant that it should have been there half an hour ago.

"Baby," Sam said as he walked back in to their bedroom, holding the brown paper bag, with Rachel's burger in it, there was fries and a soda too, Sam had learned his lesson in the last few days, there was a big chance that Rachel would want fries too even if she didn't say anything.

Rachel snatched the bag from Sam's hand before he had a chance to give it to her. Sam let out a small laugh when he saw Rachel rally dig in on the burger, he shook his head, he was still waiting for the day that Rachel would tell him to get out and get her a burger, and not one of these tofu-burgers, a real one.

"Thank you," Rachel said as she put the bag on the bedside table and she reached for Sam's hand, he linked their fingers together and he laid down behind her, pulling her close, Sam placed a kiss on her cheek and he let his hands rest on her stomach.

Rachel had started to show, it wasn't much, but if you knew that she was pregnant you could tell, if you didn't know you would believe that she just had put on some weight.

"You are welcome," Sam said as he snuggled closer to her, he nuzzled his nose against her next, nipping a little on her skin, before he closed his eyes, "and now get some sleep, I need some rest."

/

Two more months passed and Rachel was about half way through her pregnancy, and it was time for them to go for another meeting with her OB/GYN, Rachel had been going to a couple of her appointments alone, this time the doctor had promised them that if they would want to know the sex of their baby, they would get a chance to know.

"So have you decided?" the doctor asked and she looked at the couple, she let out a laugh when they answered,

"No."

"Yes."

"So have you decided on if you want to know the sex?" she asked and looked at Rachel at first and then over at Sam.

"We have decided that we don't want to know the sex," Rachel said and smiled at her OB/GYN, and Rachel could see Sam shaking his head next to her.

"We haven't decided on that," Sam said and looked at the doctor, "Rachel doesn't want to know the sex so I'm going to respect that even if I know that we will be having a beautiful baby girl." Sam looked at their doctor trying to see if he would be able to read what she was thinking and f he was right but he couldn't tell.

"Sam," she said and looked at him, "I have met a lot of soon to be parents and you aren't the first to try that," Sam nodded his head and smiled at her.

"You can't blame me for trying," Sam said and he took Rachel's hand in his own, he lifted it and placed a kiss on it, "but I don't care as long as she is healthy."

"Everything is as it should," the doctor said and smiled at them, "Rachel," she turned to the girl a Rachel was smiling, "your boyfriend is persistent but I would say that you have a keeper in him."

"I know," Rachel said and she closed her eyes, "he is amazing, we have been together since High School."

/

It was about two weeks before Rachel's due date when she felt a pain in her lower back, as she woke up after a nap, she didn't really care about it, Rachel knew that there was probably some Braxton Hicks, it was too early for her to go in to labor. She wobbled to the living room and she laid down on the couch, Rachel grabbed the remote control, and started to flip through the channels, she stopped when she came across a marathon of Myth Busters, it had been something that both Rachel and Sam had realized that they loved one evening about six months in to her pregnancy when Rachel hadn't been up to going out for a movie as they had planned.

"Sweetie," Rachel was waken up, a couple of hours later by Sam, who had come home from work, he had seen her laying on the couch, with a small sheen of sweet covering her forehead, "are you okay?" he asked as he pulled some of her hair away from her face.

"Yeah," Rachel said and she tried to sit up, and she felt the pain again in her back, she had felt it a few times before she fell asleep, "I think that it's just some Braxton Hicks," Rachel said and she let out a breath, and she winced when she felt the same pain again, it was closer and closer between the contractions.

Sam saw Rachel's face contradicted what she was telling him, "We are going to the hospital," Sam said and he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, "you just wait here," Sam got up from his kneeling position and he walked over to their bedroom, "babe, where is your bag?"

Rachel was about to let out a sigh, and she braced herself as she felt another contraction hit, and know she even knew that it wasn't Braxton Hicks contraction, it was the real deal, "it's on the top shelf in the closet," Rachel replied, and she leaned back against the couch, she tried to slow down her breathing and find a steady rhythm as she breathed, but with each new contraction, they weren't really close, maybe ten minutes a part or something like that, or at least that was what Rachel was thinking. She used the couch as help as she got up and she waddled over to the bedroom where she stopped in the door way, "did you find my bag?"

Sam turned around and nodded his head, and he walked over to her, he placed an arm around her waist as he held on to the bag with his other hand, "I've got the car down the street but we will get down and you will wait outside and I'll be back with the car." Rachel nodded her head; she didn't know what else she could do.

Sam left Rachel outside their apartment building and he began to run down the street where he had parked the car, he had no idea on what he was doing, all he knew was that Rachel was in labor and that they needed to get to the hospital and that as soon as possible.

He stopped the car just outside the building where Rachel was standing, Sam saw how she held one of her hands against her back, almost holding herself up with it, he jumped out from the car closed his own door, and he ran up to her, he placed one of his own hands on her back, and he helped guiding her to the car, Sam opened the door to the passenger's side and help Rachel in to the car. The brunette let out a small cry, as a contraction hit her again.

"Why didn't you call me?" Sam asked as he started the car and began the drive to the nearest hospital, he knew that there wasn't any time for them to actually get to the hospital that their OB/GYN worked.

"I told you," Rachel gritted out between her teeth as she looked over at Sam, "I thought it was Braxton Hicks," Rachel looked out the window, "You might want to speed up a little."

"You want me to break the speeding limit," Sam said and glanced over at Rachel as he shifted gears, "you never want me to break it."

"I want to get to the hospital," Rachel almost screamed at him, "I don't want our baby to be born in the car."

"Baby," Sam said in a sweat voice, he wanted to look at her but he knew better than that, he knew that Rachel would be screaming at him if he took his eyes of the road right now.

"Don't baby me," Rachel snapped as she glared at him, "just make sure that we are at the hospital now."

Sam managed to get them to the closets hospital, he parked the car, more like dropped the car just outside the entrance to the hospital, and he ran inside to grab a wheelchair.

Rachel opened the door to the car, she put her hand on the side of the car as she did her best to get out from the car, she shook her head, she loved her blonde haired boyfriend, well fiancée but at times he did act like a real blonde, and this was a time like that, he could have helped her out from the car before running in to the hospital to grab a wheelchair for her. Rachel had managed to get out of the car; she leaned against the car for what felt like minutes but was maybe half a minute. Rachel began to walk towards the hospital entrance, when she saw Sam running with a wheelchair in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Sam almost yelled when he saw that Rachel was walking towards him, he saw how Rachel looked up at him, glaring, "sorry?"

"Just help me get in," she gritted between her teeth as Sam had made his way over to her, Sam nodded his head and he helped her sit down in the chair, and he pushed her through the doors to the hospital, his panic was getting more and more to him, he looked around, he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"Calm down," Rachel said and placed one of her hands over his hands he had on the handlebars to the wheelchair, "just let them know why we are here and they will help us," Rachel had no idea on why she was as calm as she was.

"Okay," Sam said and he nodded his head, Sam looked around and he saw a nurse and he grabbed he by her shoulder, "she is having a baby," Sam said and he pointed at Rachel, she raised her hand and waved a little, as she did Sam saw the look on her face and he knew that another contraction hit her, "and it's coming now," Sam was panicking, "you need to help her."

"Sir," the nurse said and looked at Sam, he looked at the nurse, "you should listen to her and calm down, we will take her to a delivery room and I'll page a doctor."

"Thank you," Sam said and he moved over to Rachel, and he reached for one of her hands, "it will be okay," Rachel nodded her head.

"We need to leave," the nurse said and she took the chair and pushed it forward.

/

Sam was pacing back and forth in the room, Rachel laid on the bed following him with her eyes, "Can you please stop," Sam stopped for a second and walked back to the chair that was placed next to Rachel's bed, he took Rachel's hand in his own, and he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, "you are making me nauseous."

"Sorry," Sam said and he ran his free hand over his hair, he knew that it would probably take some time before Rachel was actually going to be giving birth to the baby, "I just don't know what I can do."

"Why don't you go out and call my dads and your parents," Rachel said and she looked up at him, with a smile on her face, "I think they would want to know that they will be grandparents soon," Sam nodded his head.

"How are we doing?" the nurse asked as she walked through the door to their room, and she smiled at Rachel.

"I'm doing fine," Rachel said and let out a laugh, Rachel had wanted to give a natural birth but as soon as she had been asked if she wanted an epidural she had agreed to it, "much better after the drugs," the nurse let out a laugh.

"Most of the soon to be mothers feel the same," the nurse said and she checked Rachel's blood pressure, "the doctor will be in her in a couple of minutes to see how far you are dilated," Rachel nodded her head.

When Sam walked out the room and as he did he passed the doctor, and Sam stopped for a second and walked back in to the room.

"Okay," the doctor said and she examined, Rachel, "okay you are fully dilated, so when I tell you to push you will push," Rachel nodded her head, "and dad, you should stand beside her, she will need you."

"Okay," Sam said and his eyes widen a bit when he walked back to the spot where he had been sitting before, he took one of Rachel's hands in his own, "just squeeze my hand when you want to," he said as he stood beside Rachel.

"Rachel," the doctor said and looked up at brunette, "push, when you feel the next contraction come."

"Okay," Rachel said, she wasn't really sure what she was doing or what she was agreeing to all.

"You are doing great," Sam said and he held on to Rachel's hand, he wanted to scream when he felt Rachel squeeze his hand, he couldn't believe that she was this strong, he had known that she was strong but this was really hurting, "I'm sure that it will be over soon."

Rachel just glared at the young man, "You don't know what you are talking about," she said between contractions.

"Rachel, push," the doctor said and looked up at Rachel, "and push until I tell you to stop." Rachel pushed as hard as she could.

She turned to Sam, "I hate you so much," Rachel yelled and Sam's eyes grew a bit when he heard her he couldn't believe what Rachel was saying, "you know," she continued and Rachel turned her head towards Sam for a second, "you suck so much right now."

"Don't take it personally," the doctor said and gave Sam a small smile, "Rachel, you can stop until the next contraction."

Rachel loosened her grip around Sam's hand a little, Sam gave her a weak smile, "You are doing amazing, and I love you so much."

"Rachel, one more push, I can see the head," the doctor said and smiled at them, "you are going to be parents soon."

Rachel collected all of the powers that she had left in her body for one final push, and after that it would be over, as Rachel pushed she screamed and she let go of Sam's hand and she took ahold of the sidebars on the bed to get some leverage as she pushed.

And tears began to fall down Rachel's face as she heard a faint cry in the room, Sam looked at Rachel, he smiled at her, before the two of them turned to the doctor, who was holding a small baby in her arms.

"Congratulations, you are now parents to a baby girl," the doctor said and she placed the small baby on Rachel's chest, Rachel closed her eyes, all she wanted to do was to sleep, one of her hands were resting on the baby's back, and Sam had pulled the chair next to the bed and sat down on it, he placed his hand over Rachel's, "do you have any name?"

Sam looked from Rachel to the doctor and then back at Rachel, and she nodded her head, "yeah," Sam said and he ran a couple of fingers over the baby's head, there was a small dark patch of hair on the top of her head, "Jennifer," Sam said and he leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Rachel's head, "you were amazing and I love you."

Rachel murmured something in response to Sam, and he smiled at her, Sam took the baby form Rachel and placed her in the bassinet that was in the room, Sam was running her finger up and down his daughter's cheek and he just looked at her, he was a father to a small baby girl, Jennifer, and he couldn't be any prouder.

Sam fished his phone out from his pocket of his pants and he snapped a quick picture of their daughter and typed up a short message to their parents and he attached the photo and sent it.

/

They stayed at the hospital for a couple of days and both set of grandparents had made an appearance, and Jennifer's first gift from them had been a stuffed rabbit, and it had been placed at the end of the bassinet.

/

The first couple of weeks after they had gotten home from the hospital had been pretty hard on the couple, Jennifer didn't sleep through the nights and most of the time it was Rachel who had to go up and get their baby girl but Sam did what he could but there was one thing that he couldn't do and that was feeding her.

Sam walked out from their bedroom, he walked over to the living room area and he picked up his guitar he hadn't played in many years but there was something that had made him want to take it up again and play, as he walked back into the bedroom, he could see Rachel sitting on the bed, with her back resting against the headboard of their bed, with Jennifer in her arms, breastfeeding her.

He smiled at the picture in front of him, and Sam saw how the rabbit was left in Jennifer's crib, it was still white, he smiled a little and he knew that this was something that would follow their daughter through her life, he took the rabbit in his free hand and he walked to their bed and he sat down on the foot of the bed, smiling up at them, "You don't know how much I love you," Sam said and he squeezed Rachel's leg, and Sam smiled at her when Rachel looked up from their daughter smiling at him. Sam handed Rachel the rabbit, and their fingers brushed against each other.

"I haven't heard you sing or play in..." Rachel said and she saw the smile on Sam's face, "…actually I don't know how long it has been since I heard you sing."

"I have missed it," Sam confessed and he placed the guitar over his leg, "but these last few weeks have given me some inspiration back," he said as he leaned over and ran his a couple of his fingers over Jennifer's head, she had gotten a bit more hair on her head, it was still dark, and Sam knew that their daughter would have Rachel's dark hair but he wasn't sure yet on what color her eyes would be.

"I found this lullaby," Sam said as he began to strum the guitar a little, "do you remember the song I sang to you after our first time?" Rachel nodded her head and Sam smiled, I think there is this song that would fit really well to the situation that we are in right now."

"So why don't you play the lullaby and sing it for our daughter," Rachel said and she stood up and walked over to the crib and she put Jennifer down, "she is supposed to get some sleep anyway," Sam let out a small laugh as he looked over at Rachel, "and I want to hear you sing again."

"_Jennifer slept in her little bed,"_ Sam sang as he was strumming on his guitar and he looked up at Rachel, how had moved back to the bed and she had curled up next to Sam, _"With dreams of rabbits in her little head."_

"Sam," Rachel said as she listened to his voice, and his guitar playing, "I think she has fallen asleep, and I'm about to fall asleep, so please put down the guitar," Rachel had a hand placed on Sam's hand and he nodded his head.

"Okay, I can't wait to snuggle up with you," Sam said and he leaned the guitar against the bedside table before he wrapped his arms around Rachel and pulled her closer, letting Rachel rest her head on his shoulder, he placed a kiss on the top of her head before the two of them drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Jennifer's Rabbit  
><strong>Author:<strong> LaoTse  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M/15+  
><strong>Length:<strong> 4829/15 494 

Thanks for the feedback and let me know what you think.

**Jennifer's Rabbit**

_[3/3]_

Jennifer was about two months old when Sam saw his daughter laugh for the first time, he knew that she hadn't laughed before and he wasn't sure if he should text Rachel about it, Rachel was meeting up with some of her friends from NYADA, they had all stayed in contact. Sam laughed a little to himself when he realized that his daughter had laughed at one of his impressions, he knew that they were funny no matter what other people had told him when he was in High School.

"Should we call you mommy?" Sam asked and he tickled her, a little as he moved his fingers over the stomach, and Jennifer let out a small giggle, "you are right we should surprise her when she gets home." Sam knew that the chance of Jennifer knowing what he was saying or even that he was talking to her was minimal.

Sam picked her up and placed him on his hip as he walked to the kitchen with her, he was supporting her head still, he knew that it she still had a hard time holding her head up, Sam placed her in the playpen they had set up while he walked over the cheat-sheet that was on the fridge, it was filled with different milestones that most of the babies did during their first year, it was Sam that had printed it out when Rachel had begun to talk about these different milestones and he didn't want to miss anything, and in the end both of them had agreed on that Sam had done the right thing when he had printed it out and placed it on their fridge.

He took a pen from one of the drawers and he double checked today's date before he penned it on the sheet, and after he had done that he opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water for himself and he placed it on the counter before taking out a bottle of breast milk and he warmed it on the stow, he took both of the bottles and placed them on the table and he took of Jennifer again, and he held her and grabbed the bottle, "I guess that you are hungry," Sam said as he watched how Jennifer sucked on the bottle, and he let out a laugh.

/

Sam got up from the bed, Rachel hadn't been feeling well for the last couple of days and he walked over to the crib where Jennifer was supposed to be sleeping until a couple of nights ago, she had slept almost through the whole night but she had begun waking up in the middle of the night crying and most of the time it was okay just to pick her up and pace the room for fifteen minutes or so and she was back asleep.

But when Sam lifted her up from her bed he felt how warm she was, Jennifer had just passed the four month mark, and Sam had no idea what it could be that would cause her to be this warm, Sam walked back to the bed and sat down on it, he used is elbow to wake Rachel up.

"What?" Rachel asked as she sat up rubbing her eyes and looked over at Sam, "you know that there is bottles in the fridge, just get one."

"I know," Sam said and he leaned his head back against the board, "But she is burning up, I think she has a fever."

"Sam, don't worry," Rachel said and she let out a yawn, "She is get her first tooth," Rachel saw the look on Sam's face, "I told you that her first teeth was coming, it's normal to get a fever," Rachel didn't tell Sam that she had been to their doctor the a couple of days earlier when Rachel first had noticed that Jennifer was a bit crankier than normal, "just go and get her some Advil," Rachel looked at Sam, "It's with the rest of the stuff for the diaper rash among other things."

"Okay," Sam said and Rachel took Jennifer from him as he walked to the bathroom to find the Advil for Jennifer.

"Your dad is crazy," Rachel said as she held Jennifer in her arms waiting for Sam to come back to them, and Jennifer just gurgled and she put her hand in her mouth, "yes, he is," Rachel cooed to her daughter, "did you find it?" she asked when Sam was back in the room, he nodded his head, "just give it to her, and then you should put her back to bed."

"Okay," Sam said and he gave Jennifer the medicine and Rachel just turned around and went back to sleep, Sam was pacing the room, and he saw how Jennifer's eyelids began to drop a little and he was humming on the same lullaby that he was singing to her every night, _"Jennifer's rabbit, brown and white. Left the house and went to town one night."_ This was the song that would always remind him of his small daughter and Sam had to tell her this story when she was old enough to understand him.

/

Rachel was home alone with Jennifer it was a Saturday afternoon, both Sam and Rachel had decided that they would get one Saturday a month they could hang out with their friends and this was Sam's day to hang out with his friends, Rachel knew that it would be a slightly tipsy Sam that would get home, his friends had told him that they had managed to get tickets to a Giants game, and Rachel knew how much football meant to Sam and she hadn't had the heart to tell him to keep it sober and not come home too drunk and stumble in to their apartment at well after midnight, she knew that he needed the time away.

Rachel stood by the stow, making her self some stir-fried vegetables and she kept an eye on Jennifer too, she was sitting in the playpen, she was babbling away and when she wasn't she used toys and put them in her mouth, her favorite was her white rabbit but it had been a long time since it was white, and Rachel had tried to take it away when she first had noticed that Jennifer used to put it arms and legs in her mouth chewing on them, but the tears and the crying that had come from the young girl had been too much for Rachel to handle and she had given the rabbit back to Jennifer and everything that been okay again.

Jennifer looked around, and Rachel laughed a little when she put her plate on the table and she walked over to the playpen and she picked her daughter up and she walked back the table and sat her down in her high chair, she handed her a bottle of milk, as she herself began to eat her food, "Jennifer, you know your daddy will love to play with you tomorrow," Rachel saw how her daughter's eyes lit up a little as she heard her name and that Rachel was talking to her. And the young girl was babbling when she watched Rachel.

Rachel took the bottle when and she pushed it up the table as when she noticed that Jennifer was reaching for it, and Rachel knew that her daughter wouldn't be able to use her hands and drink from it, "Jennifer, you will get your bottle," Rachel told the child, and the girl leaned forward trying to reach something on the table, but she couldn't and Rachel noticed that she was blinking a few times, and Rachel knew what was about to happen, Rachel looked around trying to see where her rabbit was and she saw that it was still in the playpen and Rachel got up from her chair and walked over to the playpen to grab the stuffed animal when she heard a crash. Rachel turned around and she saw her plate of food laying upside down on the floor and Jennifer crying, Rachel let out a small sigh and she walked over to the table and she lifted Jennifer out from her high chair and she walked the to the bedroom where Rachel laid down on the bed, with her daughter laying next to her holding on to her stuffed animal, and she had one of the ears in her mouth, Rachel took her phone from the bedside table and snapped a picture of Jennifer and sent it to Sam and it didn't take long before she got a reply telling her that Sam missed them and that he would be home as soon as he could.

/

Sam and Rachel was cuddled up on the couch watching a re-run of Mythbusters, and Jennifer was sitting on the floor with toys around her, her favorite was always close by and but Sam glanced over to where she was sitting, he had small smile on his lips, and he pulled his arms together around Rachel, "look," he said as he placed a kiss on the side of her head, the two of them watched as Jennifer stood on her knees and hands and she swung back and forth, "I think she's about to crawl."

Rachel smiled at her daughter, and she felt Sam smile against her cheek, and she couldn't help it, she wanted to see her daughter crawl so badly, and she knew that Sam felt the same when he opened his mouth, "Jenny, come to daddy."

The couple watched as Jennifer put one hand forward and she looked up at them, and they could see a smile on her lips, she had a little drool hanging down her chin, and Sam laughed when he saw how Rachel's body was twitching, Sam knew that Rachel would want to get a napkin or some paper so that she could dry of the drool from Jennifer's chin, "Don't," Sam said as he placed a hand over Rachel's hand, "just look at her."

Rachel watched as their daughter pulled herself forward with her hands, she had yet to use her legs too, "she is crawling," Rachel said, she almost squealed it out and she could feel Sam's laughter against her back.

"Rachel, sweetie," Sam said and he leaned forward a little so that his head was resting on her shoulder as she watched Jennifer, trying to crawl to them, "she isn't crawling," Sam kissed her cheek, "but she will be, and I want to see what they are up to now."

"Fine," Rachel huffed and she turned the TV back on, and the two of them watched what was left of the episode. When it was over Rachel turned to Sam, "I'll be starting dinner, don't fall asleep and keep an eye on Jennifer."

"Of course I'll keep an eye on Jenny," Sam said and he climbed down from the couch and he sat down on the floor next to Jennifer, "We are going to have so much fun while your mommy cooks," Sam said and he held Jennifer up and helped her wave at Rachel as the brunette walked over to the kitchen.

Sam turned the TV off, and he laid down next to Jennifer again, he closed his eyes, he knew that Jennifer would sit there next to him playing with the toys she had around her, and Rachel would be able to cook without any interruptions.

"Samuel Evans!" Sam almost jumped up from where he had been laying, he had fallen asleep while his baby girl had been playing and when he looked around in the living room he couldn't see her anywhere, and he knew that Rachel had woken him up, and that she was in the kitchen. Sam walked to the kitchen and stopped to admire his soon to be wife, well they hadn't set a date yet but they were engaged and that was enough for Sam to call Rachel his soon to be wife. "What did I tell you before I started dinner?"

Sam let out a small sigh and he saw how Rachel placed Jennifer in her high chair at the table and handed her a couple of things she could play with while they were talking, "You told me to keep an eye on her and I did."

"Until you fell asleep," Rachel said and she pointed a finger against his chest, "I was about to trip over her," Sam smiled at Rachel, he knew that Rachel hadn't realized how Jennifer had gotten to the kitchen.

"Babe," Sam said and he placed both of his hands on Rachel's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "I need to put up those baby gates now," he waited for Rachel to understand what he was trying to tell her.

Rachel threw her arms around him, and Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss, he pushed her towards the kitchen counter, and their lips were moving together, and they didn't think about Jennifer who was sitting in her chair, Sam's hands moved down Rachel's body as he lifted her up on the counter and Rachel wrapped her legs around him and she pulled him closer to her when she grabbed his shirt, Sam moved his lips down her neck, trying to expose her collarbone, he was nipping on her skin, and Sam felt how the blood started to flow to his penis, and his erection slowly grew, the two of them hadn't had that much time to be intimate with each other after Jennifer had been born but Sam felt like he finally had a chance to sleep with his wife but both of them were brought back to the fact that they were in their apartment with Jennifer in the same room as she let out a cry.

"Babe, she is crawling," Sam said as he pulled away, "and I think we need to call your parents or my parents and ask them to come here for a weekend and take care of Jenny so that we could get some time alone and just have sex."

"Samuel Evans," Rachel said and she put her hand over his mouth, "don't say that when she is in the room."

/

"Jennifer," Rachel said as she once again was about to trip over her daughter, ever since the day that she had crawled for the first time she had started to be a little bit of a dare devil, and she knew exactly what she was doing or that how Rachel saw it, Sam just laughed at her when he had seen the look on Rachel's face, "don't you remember what mommy said," Rachel kneeled down next to the girl, and she lifted her up and smiled at Sam as she walked over to the blonde haired young man, he wasn't as blonde as he had been when he was younger. Rachel put the girl down in her chair and she placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Jennifer, you should talk to you dad while I get you your breakfast."

Sam loved days like this, "your mum is crazy," Sam said and he took a hold of Jennifer's hands, and she grabbed his fingers, and she was smiling, "can you say dad," Sam asked as she joked around with Jennifer as he waited for Rachel to come back with breakfast for them, he heard how Jennifer was babbling and making the same sounds that she always did but Sam was almost sure that he had heard her say something.

"Jenny, what did you say?" Sam asked and he looked at her waiting for her to say the same thing again before he called for Rachel to come to them.

"Mom," Sam had been sure that he had heard Jennifer say mama, before but he didn't want to let Rachel know until he was sure.

"What did you say? What did Jenny say?" Sam asked again and he was smiling as he held her rabbit in one of his hands and he waved it from side to side.

"mmmmamma," Jennifer said and Sam smiled, he knew that Rachel would love to hear Jennifer call her mom, from what Rachel had told him, she had been working really hard with Jennifer to say it and from what Sam understood Jennifer was sitting there calling for her mother but not really saying it.

Sam watched Rachel walking over to them placed the breakfast on the table, and he smiled at her, and then he looked over at Jennifer, "Jenny who is that?" Sam asked as he pointed at Rachel.

"Sam, you don't have to do that, she will say it when she is ready," Rachel said with a small smile and she reached for Sam's hand and she gave it a small squeeze before she let it go and she pulled out the chair to sit down that was when Rachel heard the sounds that Jennifer was making, "is she saying what I think she is saying.

"I'm not sure but I think she is," Sam said and smiled at Rachel he was happy for her but he wanted to have Jennifer telling him the same thing, "Jenny," Sam said as he tried to get her attention, "Who is that?" Sam asked as he pointed to Rachel."

"Mam," Jennifer said when she looked a Rachel, both Sam and Rachel smiled.

"She just called me mama," Rachel said and she had tears in her eyes when she looked at Sam, "My baby just called me mama."

"I know," Sam said and smiled at her Rachel before turning to Jennifer, "who am I?" Sam got some looks from Jennifer, "Maybe later."

"I'm sure she will call your dad any time now, I have been working with her," Rachel said and she let out a laugh, "and I am sure that you have done the same," Sam nodded his head.

"Da," Jennifer said as he eyes were trained in Sam, he looked from the young child over to Rachel.

"I'm calling that," Sam said as his smile grew even wider and Rachel's did the same, neither one of them could believe that Jennifer had called them mom and dad, well her versions of it at the same day within minutes of each other.

/

It was a Saturday afternoon, and both set of parents had flown in from Lima to attend Jennifer's first birthday, both Rachel and Sam had decided on that they should ask if Shelby and Beth wanted to join them and Shelby had agreed to it, and the whole Evans family and Berry family plus the two Corcoran's sat in the living room, where Jennifer was walking around when she was holding on to tables or her grandparents hands.

"So when do you think that she will walk on her own?" Hiram asked as he handed Jennifer over to Tammy, who picked her up and put her on her lap.

"I think it will be any day now," Sam said and he placed his arm over Rachel's shoulders, and pulled her in for a side hug, "I wouldn't be surprised if she takes her first steps today."

"If she does, she for sure is Rachel's daughter," Leroy said with laughter as he had picked up the last part of the conversation, and he had Shelby and Beth trailing behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Shelby asked as she looked over at the small brunette that was sitting on her grandmother's lap, playing with a bracelet.

"We were just saying that if Jennifer takes her first steps today she definitely is Rachel's daughter," Hiram filled them in on.

"I don't know why you are saying that," Rachel said and she looked at both of her fathers, "I can't think of anything that would lead to her definitely being my daughter just because she takes her first steps on her first birthday."

"Rachel," Shelby said and glanced from the one year old to her daughter, "I wasn't there while you grew up but from what you have told me and what your dads told me; you were the same anything big would happen on days that was important for you, birthdays, half birthdays."

"I was a special child," Rachel said and licked her lips, and she leaned in to Sam.

"You are still special," Sam whispered in her ear and he placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Ew," both Sam and Rachel looked at the blonde girl that was standing next to Shelby, they all laughed when they saw the look on Beth's face.

"Beth," Rachel said and she patted the couch next to her, "why don't you come over here so that we can talk." Beth looked up at Shelby, who nodded her head, and the seven year old girl walked over to the couch and she sat down next to Rachel. "So what do you like to do?" Rachel asked as she looked at the blonde girl, Beth just shrugged her shoulders, "Would you like to hold her?"

"Can I?" Beth asked in a low voice, almost like a whisper as she looked at Rachel, and Rachel nodded her head, and Tammy put Jennifer down on the floor standing and the girl placed her hands on the table and she walked over to Rachel and Sam.

"Mama," Jennifer said and she pulled on Rachel's leg as she wanted to picked up, Rachel leaned down and picked the one year old and placed on her own lap for a second.

"Jennifer, this is Beth," Rachel said and pointed to blonde girl next to her, "Beth is your aunt."

"Be," Jennifer said and she reached for Beth's blonde hair, Rachel could see the smile on Beth's face.

"Jennifer," Rachel said and she looked down on her daughter, "its Beth."

"Be," the one year old said and she reached out for the blonde girl sitting next to Rachel.

"Okay," Rachel said with a small laughter in her voice, "Beth will hold you, be nice."

"Be."

"She likes you," Sam said and smiled at Beth, over the years they had all grown closer but there was still some awkward times between them, mostly between Rachel and Shelby but they were adult enough not to let it get out over Beth, and probably Jennifer when she got older.

/

Rachel left and Sam moved closer so that he was keeping an eye on Jennifer, Sam had seen some things these last couple of days that had shown him that this girl could be trouble if she wanted to even if she was just a year old and she had a strong will, and she knew what she needed to do to get what she wanted and Sam was a sucker for it, he couldn't say no to her, Rachel had told him multiple times that he need to learn to say no, even if she was just a year old, this was when she learned.

Rachel walked back in to the living room she was caring a cake with a candle on it, and she put it down in the center of the table and she smiled when she saw it all playing out in front of her, Jennifer had taken a shine to Beth, there had been times when Jennifer had shown her strong will and didn't want to let anyone hold her but her mother or father depending on what kind of mood she was in but when Sam was trying to take Jennifer from Beth, there was tears and screaming as Sam held her.

"Rachel," Sam said and looked up at her, "maybe you could take her."

"Sure," Rachel said as she made her way back to the couch and she sat down between Sam and Beth, and Sam handed her Jennifer, and the one year old calmed down a lot more, now that she was in Rachel's arms, "I think someone is a bit tiered," they all let out a laugh when they watched Jennifer rub her eyes with the back of her hand, "you know what why don't we blow out the candle," Rachel held Jennifer close to her chest as the two of them leaned forward and both of them blew at the candle and it was put out.

"I'll go and take her to bed, why don't you all start with the cake and I'll be back as soon as she has fallen asleep."

/

A couple of hours passed and Sam heard a faint cry coming from their bedroom, "I think someone has woken up and is in a better mod," he said as he got up from the couch, he turned to Beth, "Would you like to come?" she nodded her head, "follow me."

"So Sam seems great with her," Leroy said and looked at Rachel, "but we already knew that he would be amazing with her."

"He is great, but he can't say no to her," Rachel said and she let out a small sigh, "I'm always the bad parent, she will hate me."

"Rachel," Tammy said and patted Rachel's leg, "he has always had trouble saying no to you too," Rachel closed her eyes and nodded her head, "so what did you think when you had a daughter?"

"I knew that it would be hard on him but I never thought about it," Rachel confessed when she ran one of her hands over her hair, "but he's amazing and I wouldn't have it any either way."

Sam came walking back holding Jennifer in his arms, she had snuggled her head against his shoulder, hiding her face in the crock of his neck, and Beth was walking beside them she was holding on to Jennifer's rabbit, the sat down at the table and talked a little, Beth and Jennifer were playing with her bunny, and they all heard the laughter and giggling coming from Jennifer.

Time flew by and Shelby stood up and she looked at Beth, "I just wanted to say thank you for letting us come by," Shelby said and smiled at Sam who now was holding Jennifer as Rachel followed Shelby and Beth to the door.

"It was great to see you again," Rachel said and she gave Shelby a short hug and she turned to Beth, "if you want you can stop by tomorrow before you fly back to Lima."

"Can I, mom?" Beth asked and she looked at Shelby who looked over at Rachel and Rachel nodded her head.

Sam sat in the living room, he had Jennifer in on his lap and she tried to get away from him, Sam put her down on the floor and as he did, he saw how Jennifer stood holding on to the table, "Be go," she said before she turned around holding on to Sam's legs, "Be go," she said again.

"You want to say good bye to Beth?" Sam asked and he saw how Jennifer took a few steps forward still holding on to the couch as she walked, but when she reached the end of the couch she didn't know what to do, she let go of the couch, standing there not holding on to anything, Sam got up from the couch and he was right behind her. Sam watched as Jennifer took the first step without holding on to anything. "Babe," Sam called and he heard Rachel respond, "can you tell Beth to wait, Jennifer wants to say bye."

"Be go," Jennifer said, and she took another step forward.

"Rachel!" Sam called as he watched Jennifer move forward, "she's walking," and it didn't take long before Rachel was there and Beth was standing beside her.

"Jennifer, come to mommy," Rachel said and she kneeled down on the floor, and the one year old walked with wobbly steps towards here.

They were all laughing, when they had realized what just had happened, "Jennifer Fanny Evans is really takes after her mother," Hiram said with a laugh, and the rest of the room laughed too.

"Be," Jennifer said as she reached Beth, and Beth leaned down and gave her a hug, and Jennifer turned to Rachel before she fell down and landed on her butt, "mama."

"Yes, mommy is here," Rachel said and she picked Jennifer up from the floor, "you are one special little girl," she said and kissed her head, Rachel couldn't believe that it already had been a year since she had given birth this last year had gone by so fast and she looked up at Sam who smiled at her.

"We need to set a date," Sam said as she walked up to them and pulled them in for a hug, he kissed the top of her Jennifer's head before he placed a quick kiss on Rachel's lips.

**The End!**


End file.
